Jessica and Milo Strauss
Jessica and Milo Strauss were the parents of Remilda Haven Strauss and have been dead two years by the start of the Harry Potter series. Backgrounds Jessica Jessica Strauss was born Jessica Crouch June 23, 1955 in England. Daughter of Barty Crouch and elder sister of Barty Crouch Jr., Jessica was from a very well off, pure blood family and so never wanted for anything in her youth. She began her education at Hogwarts in 1966 and was sorted into Slytherin house along with the likes of her future husband, in-laws, and Severus Snape with whom she would leave custody of her child, Remilda. Milo ''' Milo Josiah Strauss was born August 8, 1953 to a wealthy, pure blood family originally from Germany. He was heir to his family's estate and so was very pampered from a young age until attending Hogwarts where he met his future wife, fellow Death Eaters, and even for a brief time knew Sirius Black and by extention James Potter. He was sorted into Slytherin house, believably because of his blood status. Relationship Jessica and Milo were introduced in their fifth and seventh years respectively by Narcissa Black who was in the same year as Jessica and knew Milo through his association with her sister, Bellatrix , and her boyfriend, Rudolphos Lestrange before they had left Hogwarts. Initially, Jessica was not impressed with Milo and refused his many advances, but decided to give him a chance after he called off fellow Slytherin seventh years from picking on her brother. The two clicked after that and formed a strong relationship that lasted even after he left the school.During holiday breaks, Jessica would often stay with Milo until she graduated and they married in 1973. This decision greatly upset Jessica's father, Barty Crouch Sr., who threatened to disown her though he later does this due to her association with Death Eaters. Jessica felt no sadness over this fact since he had already sentenced her younger brother to a lifetime in Azkaban by this point and she was unwilling to forgive him. Milo's family was much more accepting of Jessica and claimed that she was a good influence on him, teaching him more modesty and humbleness. Once the two were ousted as Death Eaters, Milo's family remained supportive since they were very prejudice about blood status. Jessica and Milo had their one and only child in 1980 and called her Remilda Haven Strauss. : "Haven, because they considered you their safe haven from the madness that surrounded them ever since their school years." : -'''Severus Snape to Remilda on the origins of her name. : Rise and Fall of the Dark Lord Jessica and Milo fell in with Death Eaters while they were still at Hogwarts and remained loyal throughout both their graduations. They recieved their Dark Marks at around the same time and it was not until the prophecy of the Dark Lord's downfall was discovered in 1979 that the two began to question their loyalties. This was the year before the birth of The-Boy-Who-Lived and in that year they began to slowly dissociate themselves from Voldemort, trying to bring their friends with them though most refuse such as Narcissa and Barty. The Dark Lord's downfall sheds poor light onto all the Death Eaters, but instead of handing over others to gain leniancy, Jessica and Milo remained in hiding until their daughter was old enough to be moved. When Remilda was four, the Strauss family fled to America to avoid the continuos hunt for remaining Death Eaters, as well as followers of the Dark Lord that considered them traitors. They had a peaceful, magic filled life in America until they were discovered in 1988. Deaths On Remilda's ninth birthday, the Strauss family's location was finally discovered by the remaining free Death Eaters and they were attacked in their home. Milo Strauss, while trying to hold off the attack so that Jessica can escape with Remi, was viciously murdered by Fenrir Greyback in his werewolf form. Remilda witnessed this over her mother's shoulder as the two females fled up the stairs. Once barracaded inside Remilda's room, Jessica put up warding spells on the door but forgot to check the window and was ambushed by Bellatrix Lestrange. Jessica died after throwing herself in front of Remi who Bellatrix aimed a killing curse at. In anger, Bellatrix preformed the Cruciatus curse on Remilda until being stopped by Severus Snape who takes the girl in as his own from that day forward.It is later revealed that Jessice knew all along about Snape being a tripple agent and so had asked him to take care of her daughter should anything happen to her and Milo before they left for America. Appearance in Limbo During the Battle of Hogwarts when Remilda is struck by a killing curse thrown by Bellatrix Lestrange in an attempt to save Draco Malfoy, she is sent to a limbo like state not unlike the one Harry experiences at King's Cross Station. Here, she is reunited with her parents and allowed to hear about their life stories directly from them rather than from someone else. They admit to joining Voldemort out of it being expected of them, and deeply regretting the decision for the remainder of their lives. Initially, Remilda is willing to accept death and remain with her parents, but they show her a real-time vision of Draco frantically searching for her and she has a change of heart. The small family embrace and Jessica assures her daughter that their goodbyes are not forever.